Daughter of a Penguin Lover of a Robot
by Krisforsigns.EV.SKF
Summary: I'm Evelyn the black and white chicken...as my mom, Chica, said. I have 17 years and I know that I'm not a robot as my mom is. I have flesh on me... or at least had until I stuck myself into the suit.I asked mom more about me and I had the answers, but not all of them.Until my 18th birthday, I want to know who is my family...My real family .(A Fnaf TPoM crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**_A.N. Hey people! Kristina Andreia here. Well... this story is basically a fnafxtpom fanfiction...Yes... a Five Nights at Freddy's X The Penguins of Madagascar fanfiction. If you disagree with this crossover leave. If you don't, then you might want to stay and read... keep reading. ;)_**

* * *

 _"Kowalski, explain!" Shouted Skipper as he saw the baby bird in his flippers._

 _"Skipper, you know Eva. Well you know that we married and now we have a baby."_

 _"Right, but where is she?"asked Private._

 _The tallest took a big breath and spoke, his voice broken."She died... Eva died because her food was poisoned. I want to do something with Evelyn. I want to get rid of her. I want nothing to remember me of Eva's death. I don't want her to make me feel all my life that her death was my fault..."he said and sobbed slowly._

 _A flipper rested on his shoulder and its owner spoke:_

 _"Kowalski, we can't chose for you..." Then Skipper took the fragile body of the creature in his arms. "...but if you think that she'll be fine separated by you, her only parent alive... then we'll help you with all we can."_

 _They brought her in the middle of the night in front of two buildings._

 _"Put her in front of the right building. I want nothing in my life to remember me of Eva..."_

 _The flatheaded leader put her down and waited for all of them to go. When there was no sign of his team around, he gave her some papers and a box._

 _He knew for sure that Kowalski will hate him... but he didn't cared... He didn't cared at all._

 _He cared about the little girl, and nothing else. He looked at her like he loved her smile and felt heartbroken that he had to leave her here..._

 _He put another letter on her with the message:_

 _"Please take care of Evelyn."_

 _"Now at least wore one of your parents choices of your name." Added skipper kissing her forehead._

 _He knocked at the glassed-door and waited for someone to appear. A tall, yellowish figure came outside and took her in its arms._

 _"What are you doing here, little bird... Huh? 'Please take care of Evelyn .'. You're an orphan... poor flesh bird... I'll take care of you." And they both entered in the building..._

 _Inside the warm building, she felt safer... even though the smell was horrible. The one who brought her here gave Evelyn something to eat._

 _"Here... it's a pizza." She spoke._

 _She took it but it felt. The yellowish figure gave her another and that one it could barely chew it slightly._

 _A tall, brownish figure came up too._

 _"Freddy, you know how much we wanted a child... well I found this bird at the door. It's a... black and white chicken. Poor creature is an orphan. Can we keep her?" The girlish voice spoke._

 _That brown creature looked at her and asked:"Can you call me daddy?"_

 _"Dada?" The baby bird spoke. They both took her in their hands and hugged her tight..._

 _"But first I want to test her, Chica..." said Freddy as he took a big breath while the other one looked like it tried to stop._

 ** _skreeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**

 _Freddy's voice shouted. The little bird laughed at the sound. It lifted on Freddy's shoulder and pressed its nose._

 _A little squeak escaped from his nose as Evelyn looked now, amazed at his new father's top hat. She took it without hesitation and put it on her head._

 _They both laughed. Freddy and Chica took her and put Evelyn on some kitchen towels and the little angel slept peacefully._

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Without realizing that someone looked at them._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Goodbye... Evelyn ..." said a voice looking through kitchen's window._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Ugh... cliffhanger... I love them._**

 ** _They're my babiez..._**

 ** _anyway_**

 ** _Thanks for reading and please review if you liked and IF you want to know whenever I upload any other FNaFxTPoM stories (or any other dumb thing that I'll put on fanfiction . Net ) go on and stalk me. I don't bite... sometimes ;)_**

 ** _One thing before you left. The things that happened in the TPoM movie, in my story happened in 1997. To have a bit of logic... and the PoV that is mostly used is Evelyn's. I'll announce when it's her end through changing the place where she can't be._**

 ** _(Ex: the story happens in the pizzeria; there is her PoV. Another place in China has no/ other PoV.)_**

 ** _Goodbye Penguibunnies and Fazfoxes ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_I lift myself from a concrete island as I see that I'm surrounded by water._

 _I look at the water as I don't see me. Instead I see two shadows: one like me and another shorter yet has a bigger head. The second flies away and the other pulls me in the water._

 _After I was pulled in the water I see lots of pieces from mechanical buildings like from mom or dad._

 _I take one of them in my hand and I see that it was wet, and its smell was a powerful fish scent... an enjoyable fish smell._  
 _"Oh, God... I'm so hungry..."_

 _"E...Eve... Evelyn?" Murmured a voice as it heard me._

 _I turn around to see..._

 _ **Skreeeeeeeeeeee**_

Echoed a voice outside the kitchen and woke me up from the dream that kept repeating like mom repeating her songs.

"Why do I always dream this dream? Do they have a meaning?" I asked myself as I heard again the screaming.

I knew who it was. It was her... my mom. Only she could scream so loud to wake me up... she and my dad. I opened the door that led outside the kitchen and I went to the source of the sound.

The office...

I saw mom taking the body of another man and throwing it in the street. She has already 3 suits full from this month hunt, plus he has one more night and he gets his paycheck.

"He really did a good job. It's 5:45." I said as my mom dusted off her hands.

"Yeah... I don't wanted to wash this bib again..." said mom lifting me on her shoulder."I hardly manage to clean it without leaving any hand prints."

"Mom..."

"Yes, sweetheart."she said as we walked to the dining area.  
"I... kind of... wanted to ask you... A long time ago ... I dreamt a little girl, who ran and then I saw that she turned into you... and I heard a rumor that this place is haunted."

"In this case, young lady... you must need to know some... special things that happened here."

"I'm listening." I said. She put me on the table.

"27 years ago... when the life WAS Technicolor-ized already, a man opened this pizzeria. Every little child from NYC wanted to gather at the most futuristic robots with almost human traits... well this didn't came up really good for one little boy... Your uncle Fredbear... killed him...But before he became a good person... Days after all of this case, another party was thrown... mine. I felt soooo happy that I finally have 8, and I also invited three other friends, neighbors of mine. I walked with an animatronic...who held a human in it... no one knows its name... and he put us all in the suits."

"I am very sorry mom. If I'll ever meet that animatronic, I'll melt him down."

"Oh ho ho... you sweet biscuit. And after we were into the sutis, I felt something that I never felt before... Rage. I wanted to stop him from hurting other children. I wanted to torture him like he tortured me... I wanted to kill him."

"Please leave me this pleasure!" I said.

"And this woke my spirit and my brain cells made symbiosis with the microchips inside the exoskeleton's head.. I woke up like nothing ever happened... I don't remember how he looked like, but I know that he worked here. Every time I see a security guard I think is him. But sometimes I do realize that he isn't him, like with that man before... but sometimes I realize that isn't him when is too late."

"You know? You should write a book: the story of my life!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey! You should be respectful towards your mom." Said a voice behind me.

"Uncle Fredbear!" I shouted as I hugged the golden twin of my father."Where were you?"

"I? Well... um...ahhhh...I was..."

"He helped me with some gum which a kid put on my top hat."said dad as he appeared in range.

"Hey daddy!"

"What's up sweetheart?"

"Dad,I talked to my mom and...Now I know how you all... become what are you. And I kind of wanted to ask... Can I be an animatronic too?" I asked

A death silence covered the dining area. I know the answer already. Giving my father a death glare, I took on the way to the west hall to the closet.  
'If you won't make me a costume, I'm going to make one myself.' I thought. He seemed not to notice a thing.

I see a purple shadow in there, and I spoke:" Could you MOVE AWAY please!"

"What the? Oh... okay!"

He moved away, still feeling him staring at me until I sent him some dagger-like glares. When I heard footsteps going further and further, I took some tools.  
"So I've got this, this, that and... where is the wrench?"

I got out as I saw that purple thing talking to my father. I stand behind a table, so they won't see me.

"Freddy! What the fuck is with that black and white rat?"

"Bonnie, it isn't a rat... and you should stop it!" Shouted mom.

"Oh, so its name is Bonnie... pretty name for a boy..." I thought, as I giggled.

"EVELYN GET OUT!" Shouted my father.

"Heck!" I shouted as I facepalmed myself. I tried to run to that starry lavender curtain, but I felt on my belly and slid inside.

Luckily I have found the wrench... but someone held it.  
"Give it to me! I really need that!" I said as that thing gave me. I got out and I belly slid once again to the parts and services chamber. I locked the door as I turned on the light!

"EVELYN! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" Shouted dad as he banged into the door."IT MAY NOT WORK ON YOU!"

"BUT, DAD! IT MAY WORK! LET ME TRY!"

I shouted as I heard a loud banging in the door.  
I took some old counterparts from one of the scraped models of mom. I redesigned it to look... less kinkier... and I painted it in my colors. I looked that it has no eyes.

I only found a golden and a blue eye... they might work here.

The banging in the door became more forcefully.

 _ **~outside, no PoV~**_

"C'mom Foxy! She is in danger!" Shouted Chica worried.

"Who?!" Shouted Foxy and Bonnie in unison, as the pirate continued to bang into the door.

"Someone! Now keep banging!" Shouted Freddy." If you don't do it within 3 seconds I'll..."

"OK, lad!... keep calm!" Said Foxy as he banged one more time and the door broke down.

They all entered inside as they looked in horror.

"STAY BACK!" The penguin shouted.

"Evelyn, we love you but..." started Freddy.

"NO! STAY BACK OR I'LL BURN YOU DOWN!" She spoke as she held an arc welding.

"Lass, please, listen to Freddy."

"Mister, please don't include yourself in our dispute or else you'll be treated the same."

"Miss, please, put that thing down and let's talk like a family, Shall we?" Said Bonnie.

She lowered her flipper as the five got closer to her.  
"I guess that...NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME! THEN LET ME BE!"

"If you die...*sniff*... I'll miss you so much."

"I won't, Dada..." she hugged him.  
"It's been so long since you called me Dada..." said Freddy, trying to lift her easily.

"Don't you dare to take me away from this costume or else you're like burnt for me." She whispered. Freddy left her, and Evelyn put the head on his hands.

She enered the costume and Freddy put the head on. Oil tears flown down his cheeks as he screwed the head and Evelyn yelped in pain. The sound of her bones crushing was accompanied by Freddy's , Chica's and Golden Freddy's sniffings.

Bonnie and Foxy still had no frickin' idea **_W_** ednesday _**T**_ hursday _**F**_ riday happened here.

The bell rang as the animatronics ran to their proper place. The owner entered one minute after the bell's ringing and went to the office.

" Vincent, I told you. I need a new attraction. Since Foxy is useless now..."

 _"I can't help you now... I'm with my daughter at the vet. I didn't knew she had an octopus in a snowglobe.I thought it died long time ago, when Dianne had 16... Bye Gregory."_

"Bye Malvar."

The man lifted the camera and looked at every CCTV feed until he bumped into the parts and services room.

"What is in there?" He asked. Taking a revolver and a flashlight, the man walked towards the room.

Once there he opened the door and saw the robot which laid down on the concrete floor.

"It must be new, though... but where are the instructions or model's name?"

He looked more attentively to it and spoke: "I don't know, but something tells me to call you Evelyn... Evelyn the scientist penguin! It's catchy for kids."

He took his phone and sent a message

 _"Jessica, go and buy a blue curtain like the one you took for Foxy, a science lab coat and kit...Please bring them here before 9AM."_

"Now, little penguin, we're almost there." The man said. He went to the backstage and turned on the trio. They climbed the stage without hesitation.  
Gregory took out the limp body of the new animatronic and turned it on. 

_Dada?_

 _"It's_ _ **ME!**_ _"_

 _ **A.N.**_ _ **Yeeey something new happened.**_

 _ **Keep calm. It has it's horrors, but not today.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading and please vote if you liked_**.

 _ **Goodbye Penguibunnies and Fazfoxes**_ ** _;)_**


End file.
